Las Marcas Que Nos Unen
by Fer82
Summary: One-Shot continuación de Insomnio: Ubicado en el capítulo entre el Capitulo 7 y alrededores, mi visión sobre como Rick se adapta a la vida militar y al hecho de lidiar con las vidas que quita y los compañeros que pierde


Disclaimer: Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., los derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro

One-Shot continuación de Insomnio: Ubicado en el capítulo entre el Capitulo 7 y alrededores, mi visión sobre como Rick se adapta a la vida militar y al hecho de lidiar con las vidas que quita y los compañeros que pierde

**Las Marcas Que Nos Unen**

Pasillos del Área de Hangares Interna del CVS-101 Prometheus 0655hrs Lunes

Con la respiración agitada, esquivando obstáculos como puertas, cajas con herramientas y personas, avanza lo más rápido que podía sin llamar la atención de algún oficial del área interna de los hangares del Prometheus _-¡Maldición tarde de nuevo, la próxima vez le diré Mendoza que se consiga a otro compañero de juegos¡- _rememorando como 1 de cada 3 noches en las últimas 3 semanas las ha pasado junto con el Cabo primero Efrén Mendoza, a quien había conocido después de que uno de los miembros del equipo de mantenimiento de su VT sufriera un percance leve que necesito de vendajes y algunos puntos, Mendoza un enfermero asignado a los equipos de primeros auxilios en la zona de hangares había acudido al llamado y por una de esas casualidades que sólo se dan en la guerra, descubrió que el cabo tenia gustos musicales afines a los suyos, principalmente bandas de Rock de los 70's y 80's, el hecho de que vivieran en el mismo edificio solo ayudo a estrechar los lazos por lo que en cuestión de días Rick había sido invitado a las noches de "Relax" de Mendoza y algunos de los amigos de esté, vecinos todos en la sección de camarotes B-11 de los edificios de barracas, ya sea jugando videojuegos, naipes o simplemente conversando, intercambiando anécdotas de sus lugares de origen, vidas antes de entrar a la milicia, deportes de su elección, y por supuesto mujeres, mujeres y más mujeres, etc., mientras devoran pizzas, tacos o cualquier otra comida chatarra cortesía del designado para proveer la cena y el lugar de la noche y precisamente ayer fue el turno de Rick de proveer el lugar para la reunión.

El Sargento Rick Hunter miraba de nuevo su reloj pero no importaba cuan desesperado o suplicante lo hiciera, los segundos no se detenían, los minutos seguían su marcha y Rick sabia que se había ganado él solo los problemas que seguramente le seguirían, al fin después de cruzar un pasillo que por momentos llego a pensar que no tenia fin observo la puerta con el emblema de su escuadrón un círculo negro con bordes dorados con la ya legendaria imagen de la Jolly Roger -el cráneo con las 2 tibias cruzadas- en su parte inferior fuera del círculo pero junto a él un rectángulo curvo del cual sobresalen un par de alas una a cada costado y en el cual están escritos el nombre de la unidad VFAS-1 Skull y su lema "Sed Primum" (Siempre los primeros), a punto estaba de girar la perilla e introducirse a la sala de prevuelo -_Bien solo unos segundos más y…_- cuando una voz con fuerte acento Ingles los detiene en seco -¡Hunter! ¿Otra vez tarde muchacho?, cielos que vamos hacer contigo, chico…si no fuera por -Playboy-…mmh- El 1er. Teniente Ethan -Cirujano- Kramer oficial ejecutivo y segundo en jerarquía del Skull -Tarde de nuevo, chico al menos dime que fue a causa de tú novia, chica o amiga, te lo pasaría…- dice con una expresión mitad en broma, mitad en serio- Rick baja la cabeza y Kramer reconoce la causa -¡Mierda! Hunter, otra vez jugando hasta tarde, carajo dime de nuevo como es que eres hijo de Pop Hunter y hermano de Roy -Playboy- Fokker- con una expresión severa que le sumaba años a un hombre apenas entrando a sus 30's -Digo al menos dime que ya llegaste a primera base con esa chica del restaurante chino…¿Cómo se llamaba?- no gustándole el rumbo de la conversación Hunter trata de cortar a Kramer -Minmei y no señor ella sólo es mi amiga y no si tengamos…- el sonido de unos pasos deteniéndose detrás de ellos los hace voltear -Kramer ¿otra vez jodiendo a mi hermanito?, rayos Cirujano ya te dije que primero sólo yo puedo joderlo…-

-Gracias por el apoyo, viejo- es la contestación irónica de Rick, mientras que Roy ignorándolo por completo -Segundo, él es hijo de mi viejo, pero salió más a mamá que a él y tercero el escuadrón ya voto y el va a ser inmune las bromas y jodas del escuadrón, además tú fuiste el que propuso la regla- evidentemente fastidiado por que le habían quitado su juguete Kramer suspira -Sí viejo eso ya lo sé, pero te recuerdo que sólo iba a ser por los primeros 3 meses, digo tú hermanito no puede vivir siempre de la lástima que recibe de ser el costal de golpes predilecto de la "Reina del Hielo"…- le interrumpen -Te entiendo Kramer, pero primero no han pasado los 3 meses y tu ya lo estas rondando como buitre y…- agrega Roy en un tono cada vez más condescendiente para gusto de un Rick cada vez más impaciente -¡Hey, estoy aquí! Cielos en verdad todo ese asunto de la inmunidad…- no puede terminar -No interrumpas a Papa y Mama es de mala educación Hunter- habla Kramer y Roy agrega -Lo hacemos por tu bien cachorro, créeme si bien los otros escuadrones han respetado la inmunidad, ha sido por tu desempeño en especial desde que en tu primer vuelo, te convertiste en un as en un día, te las ingeniaste para que Hayes te ponga en la mira cada vez que sales…- Kramer acompleta -y por si fuera poco salvaste a esa pieza ardiente de trasero de Krukov de los Wyverns jejeje- dice dándole una sonrisa traviesa a Rick -…hay gente que te puede hacer la vida difícil aquí si no tienes cuidado y comienzas a actuar como, como…- Roy trata de buscar una forma de terminar su frase pero es interrumpido por su hermano.

-¿Un Skull?- Rick tratando de fastidiar a Roy -¡Jajaja…! En tus sueños cachorro, aún te falta mucho para eso, pero vas bien enano, no, me refiero a gente fuera de la comunidad de pilotos, tu sabes personas arriba de nosotros en la cadena alimenticia como…- meneando la cabeza en desaprobación Kramer contesta -Roy no le metas miedo al chico, una cosa es que Hayes lo traiga corto porque tu hermanito no sepa cerrar la boca o seguir los desvaríos que ella llama ordenes y otra que busque deliberadamente joderlo- casi suspirando Roy responde -No hablo de ella Ethan, recuerda todas las trabas que nos pusieron en especial, Maistroff y Carrhuters para que le dieran a Rick sus "placas" después de Saturno con todo y que teníamos las declaraciones de Werner y su equipo-, asintiendo Kramer termina -Lo recuerdo, pero en honor a la verdad Fokker, fue Carrhuters quien dio más problemas, porque sus chicos en los Destroids, si bien volaron la nave, no patearon tantos culos como nosotros, por lo menos "Tripas" Maistroff se quedo conforme después de ver las grabaciones del VT del enano…- una alarma en el reloj digital de Rick interrumpe la conversación y acaba con el suplicio de este, al parecer no importara el tiempo que pase, para su hermano mayor siempre sería el chiquillo que corría detrás de su avión siempre que este despegaba en sus días del Circo Aéreo Hunter -Creo que será mejor que entremos y empezar con el informe de actividades- menciona un Rick aliviado de que esta conversación terminará, lo cierto es que aún tenía ciertos problemas para dormir cuando recordaba todo lo que había pasado en su primera misión, con todo y que hubiera hablado con su hermano sobre como se había sentido, la intranquilidad iba aumentando conforme Rick iba acumulando, misiones, horas de vuelo en combate y sobre todo derribos enemigos, los llama así en lugar del término más convencional "Muertes" así le era más fácil por el momento, por lo que después de Roy y de Kramer y entran al recinto

Sala de Prevuelo del VFAS-1 Skull 0705hrs

Los ruidos eran diversos, ya sea de reproductores musicales a todo volumen, algunos conversando por teléfono (a pesar de estar prohibido en el reglamento del lugar) y otros conversaban entre sí, con más de un comentario inapropiado dirigido a las pocas miembros femeninas del escuadrón, que respondían a su vez con ademanes que trataban de representar el "tamaño decepcionante" de algunos miembros del escuadrón, para ellas claro y que eran seguidas de furiosas replicas por parte de los aludidos. -¡Muy Bien suficiente, silencio montón de escandalosos! no estamos en el recreo, ni esto es una secundaria, así presten que atención- La fuerte voz de Roy consiguió que el silencio se abriera paso en donde antes sólo había una cacofonía de ruidos en un lugar que más se asemejaba al área de descanso de una escuela en pleno recreo que a la sala de prevuelo de un escuadrón de combate, al oír la voz de su oficial comandante la turba se convirtió casi por arte de magia en el grupo de militares profesionales que eran a pesar de las apariencias, mientras Rick consigue un asiento, Kramer se coloca del lado derecho de su comandante, Roy sube hasta el pequeño podio al frente de la sala y procede a activar el proyector de la misma, para proceder a dar las asignaciones del día.

-Como saben estamos a 5 días de camino a Marte, el enemigo está aparentemente ocupado en reorganizarse y nos ha dado un descanso, el primero desde la batalla de Saturno hace ya casi 3 meses, ….expresiones de alivio y de burla aparecieron por toda la sala del escuadrón -¡Ya era hora!- -¡Si hermano!, por fin podre ver a mi chico no lo he visto desde…- -Quizá ya aprendieron a no meterse con el Skull- fue el comentario del 2do. Teniente Tadeus -DJ-Podolwski el que levantó las risas y aplausos del el resto del escuadrón. -¡Bueno Podolwski! ¿Puedes culparlos? ¿El querer probar sus habilidades contra las de los mejores pilotos de combate de este lado de la galaxia? Eh- el comentario de Roy solo hizo que las carcajadas fueran más sonoras en el lugar, la alegría no duro mucho sin embargo -Bueno ya está bien, hora de ganarse la paga haraganes- dice terminando con el momento -¡Ahhhh…!- fue la única replica que se escucho, -Como saben en Marte poseíamos diversas instalaciones de investigaciones tanto civiles como militares, por lo que los jefes en su gran y nunca apreciada sabiduría hay decidido cambiar el curso previo y nos dirigiremos al planeta rojo para buscar y recolectar cualquier cosa que pueda servirnos de suministro, desde víveres, medicamentos, tenemos que tener en cuenta a las 70,000 personas que vinieron con nosotros sin querer cuando los Zentraedis aparecieron, refacciones para los sistemas de la nave o los VT, si tenemos suerte, municiones adicionales e incluso VTs en buen estado para reemplazar los perdidos si en verdad somos afortunados, y no agotar las partes almacenadas en los depósitos de la nave, cortesía de los escuadrones que solían estar estacionados ahí antes de los ataques terroristas, así que mientras la mitad del escuadrón revisará sus VT, la otra formara parte de la **CAP** del primer turno, de las 0900hrs-1700hrs, con los escuadrones Vigilante, Samurái, Pantera, y Lobo, nuestro color será de nuevo el Negro, dado que seremos una fuerza reducida nos toca escoltar al Ojo de Gato del escuadrón Torre Vigía por el cuadrante C-7 esto es en la periferia del cinturón externo de asteroides…-

Las expresiones de desagrado no se hicieron esperar por parte de los miembros del escuadrón pero Roy las extinguió de un solo tajo - ¡Silencio! A nadie le gusta ser niñera pero recuerden que si bien los radares del SDF-1 puede detectar las naves enemigas principales hasta a 5000km de distancia, pero las pequeñas se nos escabullen por las brechas, gracias a sus propios esfuerzos en guerra en electrónica y los puntos ciegos de las zonas de patrulla, sin mencionar que perdemos confiabilidad por los múltiples cuerpos del cinturón, lo que hace que en ocasiones tengamos falsos positivos y terminamos en donde no haya absolutamente nada, ni siquiera basura espacial, además no porque casi no hayamos tenido actividad en estos días nos vamos a relajar ¿de acuerdo?, por lo que sabemos esos desgraciados podrían estar terminando de planear su próxima gran ofensiva aprovechando el cinturón de asteroides, además no sé si sirva de consuelo pero la misma jefatura aérea nos pidió como los escoltas, ahora quien quiere ser voluntario para….- la sala cayó en un silencio sepulcral, nadie deseaba ser parte de la misión y cada uno de los miembros hacia lo mejor para no ser seleccionado, -Hmmmh…bueno ya que le dejan a su amado líder la elección… Podolwski, Dubakú, Seltzer, Ito, Collins, Uribe, Hunter, alístense salen en 110 min, Ethan hazte cargo de está, yo tengo una junta con los mandos…- dice mirando por un momento a Rick, sabiendo de que se trata la reunión, Kramer se apresura en contestar -No hay problema jefe, déjemelo a mí- Roy se dispone a retirar a escuadrón pero antes de terminar se escucha…

-Señor, disculpe ¿Usted cree que todavía haya sobrevivientes? Digo creo que todos escuchamos los relatos de las expediciones de recuperación que se enviaron hace unos años, ya sabe sobre las sombras alrededor de las habitaciones, lecturas anómalas en los sensores de movimiento, comida recién preparada en algunas habitaciones…- se escucharon suspiros, murmullos y más de uno meneo la cabeza o se llevo las manos a ella ante el comentario de la 3er. Teniente Juliet -Gacela- Cotillard, -¡Por favor Juls, tú también crees en esas idioteces! ¡Son solo historias de borrachos, resentidos qué no recibieron reconocimiento alguno o gente que quiere tirarse lo primero que les haga caso - fue la contestación del Sargento 1ero Tiva -Jab- Dubakú a lo que le siguieron más de sus compañeros, incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando, Roy no pudo sino sonreír irónicamente, más para sus adentros que burlándose de Cotillard cuando esta comenzaba a repetir viejas historias de supervivientes abandonados en las bases de Marte, que eran más bien producto de rumores propagados por miembros de dichas expediciones, así solo hubieran participado en cuestiones logísticas en los astilleros de la flota, y por lo general de los rangos enlistados o de oficiales menores.

Roy no pudo sin embargo recordar como los hombres que se enorgullecía en llamar padres, Daniel Fokker, el biológico y con el que vivió los primeros 8 años de su vida, aprendiendo y heredando su pasión por volar y el adoptivo Mitchell "Pop" Hunter a quien le debía ser el hombre que era ahora y que fuera compañero de armas de su padre en Vietnam, le habían dicho más de una vez que en la milicia más de una vez tendría que lidiar con situaciones en las que decir la verdad no era una opción y si quería quedarse en el servicio tendría que aprender a lidiar con esas situaciones, lo que un pasado de copas Pop Hunter había definido como _- "Toda la mierda que no te enseñan en la instrucción básica o la Academia y si quieres durar en esta línea de trabajo, tendrás que estar dispuesto a que te llegue a la altura de la boca y si eso pasa deberás aprender a saborearla muchacho"-_ ante la aprobación de un también borracho Dan, con motivo de una visita del primero a la casa de los Fokker en Florida hace ya toda una vida según pareciera, no, la verdad de los hechos sucedidos en Marte era algo más siniestro, desconcertante e insidioso, que aún le incomodaba, en especial cuando Roy caia en cuenta que el SDF-1 pudiera verse en una situación similar cuando regresara a la Tierra, si es que alguna vez lo hacía.

Como uno de los oficiales más antiguos de la nave y así como el jefe de operaciones de campo del Grupo Aéreo de Combate del SDF-1, había sido uno de los pocos asistentes a una reunión especial convocada por el Capitán Global pocos días después de la transposición del SDF-1 a Plutón y de haber hecho contacto con las fuerzas alienígenas, conocidas ahora como los Zentraedis, donde se analizaron y discutieron las estrategias posibles a seguir en el conflicto, se discutió todo lo conocido del enemigo hasta ese momento y donde Global les había revelado para su sorpresa la verdadera causa del abandono y destrucción de las bases terrestres en Marte, hace aproximadamente 6 años, una nave desconocida efectuó una transposición en las cercanías de la órbita marciana, aunque de menor tamaño, la nave en cuestión desprendía la mismas firmas electrónicas y de energía que las del SDF-1 y se procedió a activar los protocolos de evacuación dado que la mayoría de las instalaciones eran de investigación y no se poseía de una guarnición suficiente para una defensa adecuada, salvo unas pocas decenas de personas que "ofrecieron" quedarse y en dado caso activar los protocolos de autodestrucción del complejo, en realidad formaban parte de una misión especial muy secreta, para operar un prototipo en menor escala de un sistema de armas conocido como el Gran Cañón, que había sido construido en secreto en una locación aislada del resto y con la cual al parecer atacaron con éxito a la nave alienígena, aunque no sin que antes fueran destruidos los sistemas de soporte de vida del complejo y los transbordares auxiliares y por tanto condenando a los sobrevivientes del combate a una muerte lenta en literalmente un lugar alejado de la mano de Dios, fue en ese momento que notó algo particular en la expresión de la siempre calmada e inexpresiva Lisa Hayes, una mueca fugaz de amargura y resignación pero curiosamente no de sorpresa, que lo dejaría intrigado por algún tiempo, es decir, si bien no eran los mejores grandes amigos que la gente pensaba que eran, Roy era una de las pocas personas en la nave que poseía una relación cercana de amistad con ella y por lo tanto conocían el pasado de Lisa casi en su totalidad, sabia de Karl Riber y como había terminado en la Base Sara, pero la expresión de Lisa no denotaba la sorpresa de muchos ahí presentes, por lo que Roy concluiría más tarde que ella sabía mucho más acerca de la verdad sobre Marte por más tiempo, que muchos en esa reunión o que la gran mayoría del público que solo sabia la historia oficial:

Se recibieron reportes de amenazas que apuntaban a un presunto ataque de fuerzas Anti Unificación a las instalaciones marcianas y las casi 3500 personas desplegadas abandonaron el planeta, la suerte o una mala jugada del destino quisieron que el convoy fuera atacado por un Destructor clase Oberth de la Fuerza Espacial que debía proteger a dicho convoy sin que hubiera sobrevivientes pero que había sido secuestrado por fuerzas rebeldes, se informaría que el destructor había sido destruido a su vez por fuerzas del gobierno resultando en que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida declara a todos como Muertos en Acción y cancelara los planes al menos momentáneamente de expandir su presencia en Marte, sin embargo se filtraría al público años después, que la Fuerza Espacial si había enviado al menos 2 expediciones para evaluar los daños a dichas bases y rescatar posibles sobrevivientes, claro que los mandos supremos sabían de la imposibilidad de lo anterior, no obstante debían agotar todos los medios para recuperar cualquier información disponible sobre el incidente y hacer los preparativos para un eventual regreso de las fuerzas terrestres a Marte, esta vez con toda la intención de convertirla en una base fortificada de avanzada en el planeado dispositivo de defensa planetaria, como el proyecto ALUCE en la Luna… -Muy bien, ahora sean el dolor en el culo de alguien más, pueden retirarse- dice efectivamente terminando cualquier discusión y mandando a sus soldados a cumplir con su deber, los miembros del Skull devuelven un impecable saludo acompañado de un -¡A la orden señor!- que contrastaba con el ambiente bullicioso de los momentos previos

Bahía Interna del Prometheus, Hangar del VFAS-1 Skull 0835hrs

-Bien una última revisión de sistemas antes de llevarlo al ascensor señor,- acompañando con una señal de preparados el Sargento Aaron Livat le indica a Rick que la última fase de procedimientos de pre despegue puede comenzar, mientras que Rick en su cabina acciona los controles que mueven los alerones, timones, la configuración de las alas y revisa los indicadores electrónicos en su cabina, el Sargento Livat y el resto del equipo de servicio asignado al VA171 mejor conocido por su numeración dentro del escuadrón como N23C o Skull 23 revisan afuera que los controles funcionen como deban hacerlo, -Creo que todo está en su lugar, Sgto., el timón ya no se siente tan forzado como en los últimos días…- dice con una expresión de tranquilidad -Fue solo un ajuste de rutina en el cableado y los receptores de movimiento señor, nada serio afortunadamente- le asegura Livat -Ahmed, Hwong enganchen el 171 y llévenlo a la cubierta de vuelo…- termina diciendo el sargento.

La labor de los equipos de mantenimiento y servicios de VTs, raramente era apreciada fuera de los miembros de los escuadrones aéreos en los cuales servían, dado que no es era tarea tan llamativa como el pilotear las aeronaves que ellos mantienen, sus miembros son casi siempre relegados a papeles de extras en las noticias de la televisión y encabezados de los periódicos civiles, cuando hay una nota relevante sobre algún escuadrón, como sucedió 2 semanas después de la Batalla de Saturno, donde la actuación del Skull le valió el recibir la Citación de Unidad Distinguida a todo el escuadrón, pero los reportes noticiosos sólo se enfocaron en los pilotos durante la ceremonia de la misma, no que haya sido la primera vez, además resaltaba el hecho que el Skull sólo había tenido 4 pilotos heridos cuyos VTs lograron regresar al SDF-1 y habían logrado derribar a 154 enemigos confirmados, aunque algunos de los miembros insistían que habían sido más de 200, al final del día había sido el propio Teniente Comandante Roy Fokker quien había reconocido la labor de los equipos de tierra al recibir la medalla y el certificado de la citación, que venía a engrosar el palmarés de reconocimientos y condecoraciones que convertían al Skull en una de la unidades más famosas y distinguidas de la RDF.

-Si señor- mientras los dos aludidos colocan el gancho de remolque en los puntos de anclaje del tren delantero y proceden a remolcar a su VT hasta el ascensor de estribor, Rick no puede dejar de maravillarse, por la eficiencia con la que todos los miembros de su equipo trabajan, tal cual máquina recién afinada y engrasada cada uno de sus integrantes saben que, como y el porqué de cada uno de los distintos procedimientos para mantener, reparar y preparar su VT para las misiones, y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar recordar el día siguiente a su primera misión…

Hace 3 meses

Rick aún no se reponía de su primera salida de combate y para su suerte al momento de asistir a informe de vuelo en la sala de prevuelo del Skull, se encontró con la noticia que de acuerdo a las patrullas previas no se detectaba presencia enemiga en ninguno de los sectores o anillos del sistema de vigilancia de la nave por lo tanto la alerta se mantenía en amarilla y solo había una CAP de mediana intensidad por parte de unidades de la Armada y los Marines del Prometheus, lo que auguraba un día tranquilo, hasta que vio como los pilotos y personal de servicio del escuadrón tomaban asiento o lugares con botanas y refrescos a la mano y noto que su hermano mayor junto con el primer oficial del escuadrón y algunos oficiales de otros escuadrones ingresaban al hangar sosteniendo lo que parecían las grabaciones de los VT del escuadrón..

-¡Maldición ya basta! Ya entendí…diablos…no es divertido-, Rick estaba furioso pero sabe que debía aguantarse el coraje puesto que su iniciación apenas comenzaba y sus compañeros del escuadrón estaban más que dispuestos a seguir insistiendo, después de todo es una tradición iniciar a los recién llegados a un escuadrón de la manera más humillante posible dentro de los reglamentos militares, era una práctica tan antigua que los modernos pilotos de combate no pueden concebir su vida sin ella, que había nacido con los primeros pilotos militares, el darles un apodo o sobrenombre a los nuevos miembros de una unidad, estos sobre nombres se otorgan en virtud de las características de un piloto ya sea en su forma de vuelo, en su desempeño en el entrenamiento de vuelo, atributos personales, rasgos físicos y si eres lo bastante desafortunado producto de alguna anécdota o peripecia producida en el corto tiempo de estancia de la víctima en su nueva unidad, fue entonces que busco apoyo en sus compañeros de infortunio los también Cabos Augustus Seltzer y Pedro Uribe, pero ellos también tenían sus propios problemas puesto que como él estaban vestidos de colegialas falda, medias, camiseta e incluso coletas, Roy le había dicho que el simbolismo era algo sobre perder la virginidad el primer día de cursos, pero a Rick le pareció que solo querían humillarlos además tenia que agradecer que estuvieran en Condición 2 lo que restringía la salida del personal a la ciudad porque de lo contrario los hubieran llevado a un bar, embriagado y seguramente dejado abandonados en algún callejón después de registrar suficiente evidencia para recordar la ocasión…vestidos de esa forma y exhibidos ante sus compañeros, no que eso hiciera alguna diferencia para Rick, pero aún falta la parte medular de la iniciación…

-Yo voto por Mandíbulas- dice Kramer, -Me agrada más Ratoncillo- habla Ito, -Prefiero el de Bocazas- sugiere Collins y con cada adjetivo sugerido la paciencia de Rick se va colmando cada vez más _–Al menos espero no terminar con algo como Precoz o Mimosa-_ refiriéndose a sus recientemente rebautizados compañeros novatos –_pero de nuevo mis chances se reducen…-_ fue entonces que la grabación llega a la parte que hace que Rick Hunter prefiera estar muerto…

-¡¿Cómo es posible debo ser el único piloto al que debe estar vigilando una antipática sabionda sentada en un confortable cuarto de control?- al silencio que por instantes pareció ser eterno le siguió la más grande carcajada colectiva de la que el personal de Skull tuviera memoria, -¡Escucharon ese aullido de dolor!- exclamo un sargento de los equipos mecánicos del escuadrón y eso fue todo no importo que el regaño que vino después hubiera hecho que Rick se sintiera como un imberbe niño en su primer día de escuela, sus compañeros de escuadrón tenían el mote que seguirá a Rick hasta que su carrera como piloto de combate terminará…

-¡Aullador! Si eso es, me gusta- dijo Roy -Cabo Richard Hunter de un paso al frente…mientras Rick se ponía enfrente del resto de sus compañeros Roy proseguía -El día de hoy se marcara en los registros de esta honorable, distinguida y sobre todo respetable unidad (risas del auditorio) que usted Cabo Richard Hunter de la Fuerzas Espaciales de la RDF ha sido rebautizado de acuerdo a los dictados del Skull con el indicativo de vuelo al cual responderá como su nuevo nombre ante los demás miembros de su escuadrón y cualquier otro hermano piloto cuando la etiqueta de la ocasión lo corresponda -_Léase salidas de juerga, despedidas de soltero, peleas de bar, etc. genial_- por primera vez en un buen rato Rick sonríe de verdad por la idea, lo peor está por pasar… -Así que por los poderes envestidos por mí mismo, al ser mejor que todos ustedes y tener el rango que lo prueba-…Roy en tono irónico y burlón, los abucheos no se hacen esperar -Silencio, lo nombro a usted como Cabo Richard **AULLADOR**…escucha decir al resto de la audiencia… Hunter- las risas y carcajadas siguen mientras el Skull observa cómo sus más nuevos miembros se desenvolvieron durante su primera misión, al final del día, tras observar el desempeño de Rick en la misma al salvar a por lo menos 3 camaradas, incluyendo a Roy y convertirse en un "**As **en un día" los miembros de su escuadrón encabezados por el 1er Teniente Kramer y los representantes de los otros escuadrones aprueban una inmunidad especial para Rick por los próximos 3 meses, en donde el estará a salvo de cualquier broma, pelea o llamada de atención innecesaria de parte de los demás miembros del GAE, cuando Rick se dispone a preguntar la razón solo recibe una palmada en la espalda por parte del Capitán 1ero. de los Marines Tomas -Puños- Liu jefe de los Intrusos del VFM-72 y el consejo -Yo lo dejaría así si fuera tú, te convertiste en la mascota del GAE y mejor tenerlos de tu lado que en contra…- le dice mientras todos se dirigen al área del hangar interno del Prometheus, la última sorpresa del día aguardaba…

El día de hoy, Sala de Juntas G-21, Oficinas del Grupo Aéreo Embarcado del SDF-1 0915hrs

La sala de juntas del Grupo Aéreo Embarcado, era bastante amplia, equipada con aire acondicionado, sillas confortables de cubierta de piel, con equipo de video y enlace de videófono con otras partes críticas de la nave, era sin embargo un lugar al que no era muy agradable ser convocado puesto que casi siempre involucraba la presencia del Coronel Stanislav Maistroff a la cabeza del asunto a discutir, apodado "Tripas", por la tendencia a escupirlas cuando reprendía a algún subordinado bajo su mando o no cuando este cometía para criterio del Coronel faltas inadmisibles para un miembro de la RDF, caso que pasaba muy a menudo, para desgracia de Roy, "Tripas" Maistroff era su superior en rango y antigüedad por lo que al incorporar a los sobrevivientes de los escuadrones aéreos de la Base Macross de la cual él era comandante y los del Prometheus, Maistroff termino teniendo casi el mismo número de personal bajo sus órdenes que Roy y por ser más experimentado en la planeación de la guerra aérea para el gusto de Global, Maistroff ahora ostentaba el cargo de Comandante Delegado de Operaciones Aéreas del SDF-1, con lo que Roy pasaba a ser CAG del destacamento de la Fuerza Espacial y jefe de campo de los distintos contingentes con lo que debía coordinarse con los jefes de los destacamentos de la Armada y Marines y de la Fuerza Aérea para las tareas diarias, aunque estos ya le habían asegurado que seguirían sus ordenes dado la reputación que precedía a Roy que provenía desde la Guerra Civil Mundial. Y hoy la reunión prometía ser particularmente estresante para Fokker

Cubierta de vuelo del CVS-101 Prometheus 0925hrs

Normalmente despegaría en una de las instalaciones internas del SDF-1 pero dada la magnitud del componente aéreo de la misión, 72 naves entre VT y Naves tipo Ojo de Gato de **AEW&C**, se decidió que todas las naves despegarán de una misma ubicación en este caso, por practicidad para fortuna contaban con que el Prometheus contaran con 3 catapultas ubicadas en su pista principal con lo que el número de lanzamientos por minuto podía elevarse hasta 12, cuando las condiciones eran óptimas, pero los imprevistos suceden y en este caso durante los preparativos el sistema de catapultas se descompuso por unos minutos y eso ha dado con el traste de una parte de la planificación de la misión, ahora estaban retrasados por al menos 10 min

-N23 tiene permiso para despegar- la voz de Lisa Hayes sonó como siempre, clamada, segura y fría para su gusto pero la prefería de esa forma antes que repetir lo que pasaba cuando él y la Teniente Comandante Hayes, chocaban sables por el motivo que fuera.

-N23, Roger Delta 1 procediendo a despegue- _Bien Hunter no la provoques_, dice mirando la pantalla del TacNet que muestra a la "Reina del Hielo" con su ya acostumbrada cara inexpresiva -N23, diríjase al sector C-7, curso 2-5-7, distancia 7-2-0, buena suerte- dice Hayes sin siquiera mirarlo -Roger Delta 1, gracias- alcanza a decir antes que la pantalla de la TacNet se cierre _Quizá pueda ser un día tranquilo, pero mejor no tientes a la suerte_ y con esto regresa su atención al personal de la cubierta de vuelo que le da la señal de "OK" y se prepara para el despegue respondiéndole con la misma señal, instantes después las catapultas electromagnéticas impulsan el VT a casi 350km/h y antes de que Rick se dé cuenta su despegue 150 en un portaaviones es un éxito _Ojala que el aterrizaje 150 también lo sea_ dice poniendo rumbo al encuentro con el resto de su escuadrón

Sala de Juntas G-21 Grupo Aéreo Embarcado del SDF-1 1020hrs

-Entonces la reorganización será un hecho ineludible, Coronel?...- comento una aún incrédula Mayor Mariska Volkova capitana del destacamento de los Marines que con apenas 2 escuadrones -aunque aumentados 18 aviones y 24 pilotos cada uno- era la sección más pequeña de las 4 que integraban el Grupo Aéreo y a la que la idea de perder varios de sus más experimentados pilotos y reemplazarlos por novatos le iba haciendo menos gracia, con cada minuto que transcurría

-Si el Capitán Global y el resto de los mando dieron su aprobación, por eso es que estamos aquí reunidos, el plan para implementar el aumento de unidades fue elaborado por personal de operaciones aéreas, planeación estratégica…un cada vez más impaciente Maistroff volvia a repetir lo que ha venido diciendo durante los últimos 20 minutos…-_Y no me extraña que Izhagi se haya prestado a tu juego Tripas-_ piensa con sarcasmo Roy al ver al capitán del destacamento de la Fuerza Aérea, Mayor Luca -Il Divo- Izhagi -_después de todo esto le daría más pilotos, personal de tierra y VTs que respondan directamente a él, los viejos tenían razón sobre la mierda- _piensa recordando a sus padres

Como si lo hubieran invocado Izhagi comienza a dar detalles del plan -Damas y caballeros en esencia tomaremos a aquellos oficiales y suboficiales cuyo servicio haya sido particularmente notable y los integraremos en escuadrones mixtos con personal recién graduado, en algunos casos se tratara de escuadrones normales de 12 VT activos más 6 de reserva y/o **canibalización** y 18 pilotos, con tareas de primera línea, en otros serán más bien escuadrones reducidos de 3-4 VT más 2 de reserva con tareas de apoyo como escolta de transportes y aeronaves de vigilancia, patrullas de aéreas en la retaguardia…

-Eso nos está claro Izhagi, pero no sería más adecuado llamar a las nuevas unidades "Equipos o Secciones de Vuelo" pues eso son en esencia además cuando habla sobre personal que se haya destacado presumo que no solo se refiere a antigüedad, expediente y…-Evidentemente Fokker…un ya cansado Maistroff corta a Roy de manera no muy educada, su plan ha encontrado más resistencia de la esperada, pero eso no lo hará desistir…-Hablamos de méritos, desempeño en las misiones asignadas, eficiencia con que las realiza y aspectos como esos, en lugar de que tan bueno es explotando algo del cielo, saben oficiales, sus pilotos tienen suerte de que el enemigo casi tenga recursos ilimitados, de acuerdo a la última estimación de Inteligencia les hemos derribado casi 5200 aparatos a la fecha y 21 naves capitales, así cualquiera puede convertirse en un As en estos días…Maistroff no puede ocultar su desagrado por los pilotos en activo que han alcanzado dicha calificación en el grupo algo irónico puesto que en sus días mozos el mismo había sido un notable piloto de la **Ludowe Lotnictwo Polskie** durante la Guerra Civil Mundial o Tercera Guerra Mundial según el lado del historiador que haga la crónica de la misma, hasta que un misil aire-aire disparado por un Mirage 2000-C francés, impacto en su Mig-29B sobre el Mediterráneo y corto dicha carrera al obligarlo a eyectarse sobre el mar y ocasionarle lesiones crónicas en la espalda media, provocando que tuviera que convertirse en instructor para nuevos pilotos y peor aún, en la peor pesadilla de un piloto de combate sea del país o rama militar que fuera, en un jinete de escritorio (**Desk Jockey**) y para sorpresa del propio Maistroff en uno bastante bueno, al grado que fue el candidato que más votos recibió para hacerse cargo de la Base Aérea Macross y resguardar el proyecto de Investigación y Defensa clave del GTU.

Sector C-7 1345hrs, PAC 012/23, Escolta de OdG "Torre Vigía 6", Vuelo Negro-Líder N2 1er. Teniente Ethan Kramer RDFSF

-Torre Vigía a N2, recibo señales débiles en el vector 3-4-5, no puedo distinguir si solo son fantasmas ocasionados por los asteroides, basura espacial o Bandidos tratando de escabullirse cambio…-

-Roger TV 6 cambio y fuera- unos instantes después -N2 a Líder Marrón adelante cambio-

-Líder Marrón que sucede Cirujano cambio- el jefe de la PAC es el Capitán 1ero Hosni -Espejismo- Al Mubarak del 34to. Escuadrón de Caza Las Panteras de la Fuerza Aérea…

-Torre Vigía ha detectado espectros tomare mi sección y revisaremos, atentos…-

-Roger N2, tengan cuidado cambio y fuera-

-Bien sección 1 conmigo- Kramer junto a Podolwski, Dubaku y Uribe parten a investigar las señales…-Collins la sección 2 se queda- dejando al 2do. Teniente Liam -Pastor- Collins al propio Rick junto con Ito y Seltzer atrás cuidando al Ojo de Gato -Roger N2-

Sala de Juntas G-21 Grupo Aéreo Embarcado del SDF-1 1410hrs

-Eso termina con los candidatos de la Armada, gracias Comandante Nakamura- Maistroff escuchaba las vehementes observaciones que él por lo general reservado Teniente Comandante Shiro -Wasabi- Nakamura jefe provisional del destacamento del Prometheus, su oficial comandante había muerto en Saturno y Nakamura había sido promovido a su posición; daba sobre los candidatos a dirigir las nuevas unidades. Fue entonces que dirigió su vista a Roy y ambos de prepararon mentalmente para la lucha que vendría

Puente del SDF-1 1423hrs

La expresión de la Teniente Comandante Hayes comenzaba a mostrar signos de impaciencia hace casi 20 min que la Sección 1 del Skull salió a investigar un posible contacto en las zonas exteriores del cinturón de asteroides, -Torre Vigía 6, alguna novedad sobre el status de la Sección 1- la respuesta es la misma que de hace 5 minutos –Negativo Delta 1, seguimos sin novedad- dejando salir un suspiro de frustración -Entendido TV 6 reporte cualquier eventualidad Delta 1 cambio y fuera- volteando su mirada Lisa encuentra a su oficial comandante el Capitán Henry J. Global sentado en su sillón del puente con la mirada aparentemente pérdida pero Lisa sabe que pronto su Capitán decidirá que hacer…

-10 minutos más Lisa, al termino de los mismos dígale a Mubarak que envié una patrulla a buscar a Kramer y prepárense para establecer Condición 1 en la nave- el tono seguro inspira calma al resto del personal del puente, pero Lisa no deja de pensar que hay algo que no está bien en todo…

Sector C-7 a 450 km al NE de Torre Vigía 6 1425hrs

-Señor de nuevo no tengo contacto con TV 6, la Sección 2 o con alguno otros de los vuelos de la CAP- un nervioso Sargento Uribe le responde a su jefe de sección…-Los sensores evidentemente funcionan, la radio de onda corta, los radares de navegación aérea y de reconocimiento del terreno al menos, de lo contrario ya más de uno hubiera terminado embarrado en algún asteroide…- agrega el 3er Teniente Fabián -Murmullo- Ito

-Nos quieren aislados, pero ¿somos la carnada o la presa?- Kramer ya ha dejado de lamentarse, por la metida de pata al no haber regresado a la posición de TV 6 cuando los radares de largo alcance y la comunicación comenzaron a fallar _Tenías que jugar al detective Kramer, ahora tus hombres y tú están en una trampa del enemigo_ refiriéndose al hecho de que a pesar de estar en esa situación por los últimos 10 min, los Zentraedis aún no han hecho su movida…

-No lo entiendo Cirujano, si esto fuera una trampa que están esperando digo nos tienen en una posición ideal, 4 de nosotros aislados, en un terreno no apropiado para el combate…Kramer interrumpe a Podolwski -¡Porque la trampa no es para nosotros, es para los que vengan a buscarnos maldición que estúpido soy!...-Señor yo no entiendo…- -Es simple Uribe, para que conformarse con 4 de nosotros si pueden atraer a 40..le contesta Ito -Saben que nuestros números no se acercan ni por asomo a los suyos, por eso buscaron crear la oportunidad para destruir a muchos de nosotros, sin arriesgarse a perder a los suyos recuerda el radio…esta vez es Uribe quien interrumpe a Podolwski -El radio de bajas es de 21 a 1 de acuerdo a inteligencia, al aislarnos aseguran que al menos 2 escuadrones vengan auxiliarnos y el SDF-1 quede desprotegido-

-Si esto es una distracción para un ataque general…después de meditar brevemente Kramer continua...-bien no dejaremos que eso pase, atentos todos vamos a regresar, no usaremos la misma ruta tengo una pequeña idea pero tenemos que actuar de prisa probablemente ya hayan comenzado a buscarnos…-

Sala de Juntas G-21 Grupo Aéreo Embarcado del SDF-1 1410hrs

_¡¿Tiene que ser una broma?_ Roy no dejaba de pensar cuando vio el nombre de uno de los suboficiales candidatos a ascender y dirigir uno de los nuevos equipos sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas -Con todo respeto Coronel, el Sargento Hunter es un piloto hábil que se ha ganado el respeto de sus compañeros de escuadrón, pero apenas lleva 4 meses en la Fuerza Espacial y…- decía tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible -Ya ha demostrado sus habilidades como piloto y líder cuando debió cubrir a los sargentos Dubakú y Monzar que estaban incapacitados y tomo el mando de su sección durante los combates de hace 2 semanas, además ha sido ascendido de Cabo a Sargento 1ero en tan corto tiempo que es de reconocerse…dice Maistroff con tono irónico sabe que ha conseguido meterse debajo de la piel de Roy y no está dispuesto a dejar que la sensación de incomodidad termine para Roy pronto…-usted mismo ha firmado sus evaluaciones de vuelo como sobresalientes, y el hecho de que ya es un miembro condecorado de su escuadrón…- preparándose para dar el tiro de gracia…-honestamente creí que estaría orgulloso de que su "protegido" fuera ascendido a oficial y se le diera una unidad para perfeccionar sus habilidades de liderazgo, creí que sería la Teniente Hayes la que daría más problemas con el nombramiento a 3er Teniente de Hunter, debido a los roces entre ambos…-

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol Roy trata de hablar calmadamente para distender la situación -Coronel soy el primero en reconocer las habilidades de…del Sargento Hunter pero ser líder de sección por un día no lo convierte en automático en material para oficial se necesita…- no puede terminar la frase…

-Preparación académica, cursos de liderazgo apropiados, ya sabe las cosas que le enseñan a oficiales de carrera y no a **Mustangs** como…por un momento mira a Roy con cara de muy pocos amigos…-Hunter, pero es una guerra y no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar voluntarios a pesar de que no cumplan los mínimos requeridos del perfil de un oficial de las RDF- y ahí estaba en todo su esplendor el cinismo mezclado con rencor que le había ganado el mote de "Tripas" entre los pilotos del SDF-1, mientras los demás jefes de destacamentos contenían la respiración cuando Roy se incorporaba de su asiento y colocaba sus manos sobre la mesa, las palabras iban dirigidas a él pero Maistroff había usado a Rick como el vehículo para hacerlas llegar, Maistroff podría ser un hombre razonable y nadie podía cuestionar su capacidad para la organización y planificación de operaciones pero cuando se trataba de lidiar frente a frente con el personal asignado a él, bueno, mostraba su arrogancia combinada con su orgullo al ser producto de una academia militar, lo que implicaba que su segundo defecto más grande era precisamente, el odio al personal que lograba comisiones de oficial mediante sus acciones en el campo de batalla en lugar de los salones de la academia, -Es inútil discutir la decisión fue tomada por el Estado Mayor y cuenta con el visto bueno del Capitán Global, que por alguna razón cree que su hermano puede tener una carrera distinguida en el servicio…pero bueno ese ya no es…-

El sonido de los altavoces de la nave crispo por unos segundos y después la voz de Lisa Hayes recorrió toda la nave -¡Alerta Roja, Repito Alerta Roja! todo el personal a sus puestos de combate fuerzas enemigas se han detectado en el sector C-7 todos los escuadrones están en alerta roja repórtense de inmediato y prepárense para salir…

_¡Mierda! Rick_ Bien creo que habrá que continuar esto en otra oportunidad, dama y caballeros pueden retirarse…dice Maistroff ahora en tono neutro, le hacen la venia y el resto de jefes se retiran a sus escuadrones…

Sector C-7 1425hrs

-¡N2 se aproxima otra docena por las 8 en punto!- gritá Ito por la TacNet a lo que Podowlski agrega -N2 aún estamos a 100km del punto de encuentro y nos estamos quedando sin municiones- los problemas no terminan -Señor otro de esos "Ciclopes" se aproxima por las 3 creo que nos piensa bloquear nuevamente- le dice Uribe a su líder, los "Ciclopes" habían sido descritos por pilotos de algunos escuadrones como naves del tamaño de un C-17 Galaxy con al menos 2 pares de antenas y una gran sección rotatoria retráctil que al parecer resguardaba sistemas ópticos de gran potencia, Inteligencia les había asignado el rol de naves de reconocimiento, pero ahora también debería agregarles el de guerra electrónica, dado que al descubrirla gracias al cambio de curso ordenado por Kramer la Sección 1 procedió a atacarla con sus misiles y fuego de sus Gunpods logrando causarle varios daños, entre ellos al parecer su equipo de interferencia electrónica y gracias al cual lograron comunicarse con el resto de su escuadrón y el Ojo de gato e informar la condición en la que se encontraban…la idea era en esencia simple, seguir actuando como si nada y acercarse lo más rápido posible sin llamar la atención del enemigo del cual desconocían tanto su número y ubicación, al borde del cinturón de asteroides e intentar alertar al resto de la PAC de su situación, en lugar del más obvio dar reversa y seguir la ruta anterior hasta llegar con el resto de sus compañeros, por el contrario esa idea seguramente hubiera alertado al enemigo y los hubiera forzado a actuar, sin embargo hasta ahora el plan escogido fallaba espectacularmente.

Un enjambre de enemigos, más de 110 de acuerdo a los cálculos de TV 6 estaban persiguiendo a la Sección 1, con sus probabilidades de escape ya disminuidas el aviso de una treinta de contactos enemigos directamente enfrente de ellos hace que Ethan Kramer maldiga el día en que se unió a la Fuerza Espacial y no se quedo en la **RAF** de su querida Inglaterra, en ese momento observan como poco más de la mitad de los contactos ubicados al frente explotaban frente a ellos -¿Cirujano tus chicos están bien?- un VT blanco con franjas naranja y verdes que recordaban a la bandera de su natal Irlanda perteneciente al 2do. Teniente Liam -Pastor- Collins y que gracias a ser un As se había ganado el derecho de poseer un esquema de pintura propio en su VT se aproxima a toda velocidad junto con el resto de la sección 2 -¡Pastor, rayos que bueno verte!...traemos más de 100 banditos pegados en nuestras colas, pero creo que es solo una…-

-¿Distracción? Bueno si lo es por eso solo nos mandaron a nosotros junto con los Lobos y Vigilantes para sacarlos de aquí, hay una fuerza mucho mayor en ruta al SDF-1 y montaremos un cinturón de defensa en el anillo medio a 200km de la nave…- el TacNet se activa nuevamente y revela la agitada cara de Ito -Señor los contactos aceleraron y estarán sobre nosotros en minuto y medio…- Kramer ordena retroceder hasta salir del cinturón, una vez fuera cambia su VT a modo Guardián comienza a flotar en su posición, e instruye a sus hombres del Skull y a los miembros de los demás escuadrones a hacer lo mismo -Les vamos a devolver el favor, colóquense en una línea a 100km del borde vamos a cazarlos cuando salgan preparen sus Bengalas para un ataque con misiles tipo **BVR, **Torre Vigía 6 active sus interferidores de radar y marque los blancos vamos a sorprenderlos**- **como una sola entidad los VT forman una línea y rápidamente preparan sus misiles, mientras que TV 6 se colocaba por detrás de dicha línea y comenzaba a emitir sus propias señales para confundir los radares enemigos.

Las Bengalas apodo de los AMM-3 Long Lance son misiles Aire-Aire de largo alcance con un rango óptimo de hasta 135km, son la herramienta ideal para desbaratar las primeras oleadas enemigas sin que estas se acerquen a los VTs y así emparejar los números en los combates, los VTs van armados con 4 de estos 1 en cada estación de armas de las alas y son los primeros en ser empleados dejando a los AMM-1 Stilettos como los misiles para combate cercano, obviamente por sus características y lo reducido de sus números en los depósitos de la nave, se autorizaba en pocas ocasiones su utilización general, y debido a la aparición de indicios de guerra electrónica del enemigo su uso se volvió aún más restringido, ocasiones como CAP reducidas eran una forma de obtener aprobación para su empleo.

Rick estaba nervioso era la primera vez que estaría en combate BVR fuera de las simulaciones, sabía que las probabilidades de acertar en un combate de esa naturaleza para quienes hacen el primer disparo eran de 80%, pero por otro lado el porcentaje de derribos logrados en esta clase de ataque era del 65% hizo cuentas mentalmente _Somos 37 VT con 4 misiles cada uno, nos da 148 pero si usamos…_-Recuerden novatos usen 2 misiles por blanco para aumentar la probabilidad de impacto- dice Podolwski a todos los miembros jóvenes _Eso significa que si sale bien tendremos 74 enemigos abatidos y quedaran cerca de 50 por_…el blip de la computadora de vuelo que indica una transmisión de datos que espera para descargarse lo saca de sus meditaciones, rápidamente Rick abre el sistema de Data Link y se conecta al resto de los VT en la línea, Torre Vigía las manda una imagen digital del campo de batalle y de los enemigos que ahora emergen, cada piloto comienza a seleccionar sus blancos de acuerdo al sector previo asignado y envían la información a TV 6 para evitar que otro piloto marque a el mismo enemigo y así poder expandir el número posible de bajas, es proceso rápido para lo cual son entrenados hasta la saciedad pero en este caso tienen ayuda de TV 6 cuyos radares permiten una detección de hasta 450km y sus módulos de interferencia de radar con 250km de alcance efectivo lo que les permite cegar los radares y sensores del enemigo ni bien salieron del asteroide…-Esperen entraran a rango óptimo en 9,8,…- la voz calmada del Cirujano retumba en los oídos de Rick, por lo que Roy le había contado de Kramer, este había abandonado la carrera de medicina para enlistarse en la RAF primero como medico de vuelo y después como piloto de un EF-2000 Typhoon, se convirtió en un As múltiple, que como su hermano peleo en la Guerra Civil y los numerosos conflictos de la Guerra de Unificación que le sucedieron y de no haber sido por un accidente de auto que casi le costó las piernas habría sido uno de los primeros pilotos de pruebas de los VF-1, Roy siempre lo trataba con el más absoluto de los respetos y lo consideraba una de las pocas personas verdaderamente íntimas y de confianza para el Líder Skull.

-5,4, preparados, listos, ¡fuego!- en el instante que la computadora del control de tiro le marca a Rick que posee un enganche seguro en sus blancos asignados, no duda en apretar el gatillo _Ahora me parece tan fácil que parece que mis dudas fueran estupideces _piensa sombríamente ¿_Esto es lo que soy ahora?_ mientras espera que los misiles tomen vuelo y por un momento nada pasa, después la estela característica de los Long Lance que les ha ganado su apodo se dirige junto a los demás misiles disparados hacia sus objetivos dentro del conglomerado de naves enemigas que sorprendidas por encontrarse bajo fuego disponen de poco tiempo de reacción para escapar, la emboscada resulta en un éxito poco común cuando TV 6 confirma que por lo menos 71 aparatos enemigos fueron derribados y que el resto se retira al perder el factor sorpresa y la iniciativa del combate lo que provoca jubilo en los pilotos, que sin embargo es efímero al recordar que el SDF-1 se encuentra bajo ataque y necesitara a todos los VT disponibles para salir de esta.

Anillo de Defensa Medio del SDF-1 1500hrs

-Verde, Blanco, Púrpura sostengan su flanco, Marrón, Rojo y Violeta retrocedan y llévenlos hasta las defensas de la nave, Azul y Blanco conmigo- Roy ladra ordenes a diestra y siniestra, no puede perder tiempo a pesar de haber contenido los embates del enemigo, las oleadas parecen no tener fin…-Líder Skull a Delta 1 ¿alguna novedad de Kramer y su grupo Lisa?- la mirada concentrada de Lisa no dejaba lugar a la especulación -TEA en 7 minutos Roy, tendrás que aguantar la posición por los momentos- un Roy fastidiado hace una última pregunta -Lisa ¿Vamos a usar el cañón principal?- la respuesta viene del mismo Global -No por el momento Comandante Fokker, tenemos problemas con los mecanismos de transformación y nos tomara 36 hrs solucionarlo, el GAE y las defensas de la nave son lo único que tenemos Roy hasta entonces y confió en que ustedes puedan manejar la situación- no había sarcasmo o aprehensión en la voz de Global y Roy sabia que cada palabra del Capitán era cierta _A ganarse la paga entonces_ -Roger Delta 1, los detendremos, una cosa más Claudia…- una sorprendida Claudia Grant apenas contesta… -¿Si Comandante Fokker?- fue entonces que la expresión de Roy y por unos momentos sonrió al ver a la única mujer que había logrado que considerara que había cosas mucho mejores que volar -Cena a las 2100hrs en mi camarote, yo cocino, así que no llegues tarde de acuerdo Grant- las sonrisas del personal del puente no se hicieron esperar -Es una cita Fokker- responde la morena y todos reanudan la batalla.

-N2 a Líder Negro donde nos quieres- un agitado Kramer saluda a Roy -Amarillo y Naranja, apoyen a Violeta los sectores 12-13 los enemigos se han puesto insistentes, el resto agrúpense que falta un último empujón-. La batalla continua más con más fuerza pero la sensación de que el enemigo solo juega con ellos no escapa a la mayoría de los pilotos, pero eso no le importa a Rick está ocupado en que un trió de pods no le vuelen el trasero, han logrado hacerle una rueda alrededor de él y toman turnos para dispararle, aún así no logran centrar a Rick en su VT en modo Battloid, quien nota una abertura y aprovecha para introducir su VT en modo caza ahora Rick está dentro del círculo, se vale del hecho de que sus oponentes no disparan para no derribar a sus compañeros y comienza a derribarlos uno a uno con su gunpod _Es demasiado fácil, creí que estos sujetos eran mejores_ _apenas y son … _no termina su pensamiento, su expresión se vuelve rígida e inexpresiva, decide concentrarse en su trabajo, despacha a los 3 pods de forma eficiente y busca reincorporarse a la batalla, después de un tiempo nota como los esfuerzos enemigos comienzan a menguar…

-Líder Negro a todos los VT, parecen que ceden, presionen con todo chicos- la radio vuelve a vibrar con gritos de júbilo y mensajes de entendido, el Skull 1 por su parte encara a un grupo mixto de pods y dardos, en modo caza y combinando misiles y disparos de gunpod elimina con facilidad a 4 los otros 3 caen gracias a la velocidad de maniobras ejecutadas en modo Battloid que más parecen sacadas de ballet clásico que enseñadas en academias de vuelo, pero parece que por fin la batalla está por terminar

El resto del Skull da cuenta de cerca de una treintena de aparatos enemigos en cuestión de minutos que buscaban la cobertura de una nave Ciclope que lanza una andanada de misiles esperando dispersar al escuadrón pero que a su vez termina siendo presa de las armas combinadas de sus miembros, el resultado es abrumador para los pilotos humanos cuando se detiene el fuego casi 27 enemigos y la nave de reconocimiento están destruidos, solo 4 enemigos alcanzan a escapar junto con el resto de las malogradas fuerzas Zentraedis _Al menos ya terminó, sobreviviste Hunter_ mientras reporta su estado a su líder de escuadrón se escucha un llamado de auxilio -Líder Negro este es ¡N16 me declaro en emergencia!- el asombro no cabe en Rick o Roy -Repita N16- tratando de controlar su voz y por ende el miedo en la misma Fabián -Murmullo- Ito repite y elabora -Líder Skull me declaro en emergencia mi panel de instrumento no funciona correctamente y no controlo al 100% mi VT, al parecer esos desgraciados me alcanzaron con disparos de sus cañones y dañaron mi sistema de dirección interna siento vibraciones intensas en la palanca de vuelo y la energía en los sensores fluctúa, cambio-

-¡Maldición! Roger N16 Líder Negro a Delta 1, Líder Negro a Delta 1 respondan cambio- el pedido frenético de Roy tiene su respuesta cuando la pantalla de la TacNet muestra a Lisa Hayes -¡Aquí Delta 1 que sucede Líder Negro!- que responde al pedido de auxilio de Roy como lo ha hecho siempre que una crisis se presenta –Tengo un pájaro en emergencia aérea sus controles de vuelo no responden con efectividad y su planta de poder tiene fluctuaciones de energía- las expresiones del puente se toman sombrías por lo general los aparatos dañados después de un combate tienen la prioridad al momento de autorizar los aterrizajes, dado que gracias a los reactores de fusión de los VF-1 no necesitan preocuparse por combustible los demás aparatos pueden esperar o aterrizar en los hangares ubicados en las bahías internas del SDF-1, pero este caso en particular implicaba un posible desperfecto en dichos reactores…

-Roger Líder Negro, su pájaro tiene prioridad Alfa-04 guíelo hacia el vector 5-5-0 y prepárelo para procedimiento de emergencia, unidades de rescate ya están siendo despachadas- mientras Lisa daba las indicaciones a Roy y al Teniente Ito, Claudia se comunicaba con el control de la cubierta y les notificaba la situación, en menos de 3 minutos un equipo de control de daños equipado con trajes anti radiación se unía al resto de equipos de emergencia que luchaban por traer a casa a los VT dañados. Los minutos pasaban a una velocidad insólita para Rick, pero para Roy y Fabián pasaban en cámara lenta, se discutió la posibilidad de hacerlo aterrizar en las bahías de SDF-1 pero eso requería transformarlo a Guardián o Battloid y con un reactor posiblemente dañado eso era mala idea.

-Líder Skull, la lectura de radiación indica un leve aumento, pero está dentro de los parámetros- si Fabian Ito estaba nervioso no lo demostraba, a pesar de no ser un veterano como Fokker, Kramer, Collins o Podolwsky, el nativo de Filipinas ya había demostrado por que había sido seleccionado para integrar el Skull cuando se unió a la academia espacial hace 5 años y de la cual se gradúo con calificaciones bastante notables, al llegar a Macross, e integrarse al escuadrón incluso había llegado a participar en combates en contra de restos de las fuerzas de Anti Unificación que ocasionalmente trataban de atacar la Isla, cuando la guerra con los Zentraedis comenzó era justo decir que Ito ya no era ningún novato, sin embargo con su VT dañado y esperando para aterrizar la ansiedad comenzaba a hacer presa en él -¡Diablos por que tardan tanto! No es como si hubiera demasiados de nosotros en estado crítico…- la voz tranquilizadora de la Teniente Cotillard su compañera y piloto de flanco en la sección 3 del escuadrón lo saco por unos momentos de su apuro -Murmullos relájate hombre quieres, el reactor ya se estabilizo y están a punto de terminar con el otro pájaro…- la autorización para que aterrice por fin llega -Delta 1 a N16, proceda a descender siguiendo curso 4-2-2 marque su velocidad y altitud con respecto a la cubierta y aterrice, pase a frecuencia de Control Prometheus cambio y fuera, disculpe la demora- la voz de una de las tripulantes más jóvenes del puente una muchacha de cabello negro corto, le indico que ya podía terminar con su odisea.

-Roger Delta 1 cambio y fuera- cambiando a control Prometheus tras recibir las instrucciones inicio su recorrido para aterrizar, adquiriendo el Angulo adecuado, controlando su velocidad y descendiendo gradualmente su altitud todo marcha perfecto, puede ver como se acerca a la cubierta e incluso ya puede distinguir a las personas que integran los distintos equipos de servicios en la misma, hasta que de pronto una de sus alarmas suena, la que mide la emisión del reactor, No hay mucho tiempo para actuar -¡Control Prometheus vacié la pista en este instante! ¡reactor comprometido, repito reactor comprometido! sin dar tiempo vuelve a acelerar su VT sobre vuela la cubierta a una altura de 35 mts e intenta poner toda la distancia entre su VT y la cubierta de Prometheus como sea posible, sus compañeros solo pueden observar como segundos después en sus pantallas de TacNet y a través de su cabina una explosión naranja que consume al VT y a Fabián Ito en instantes, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ocupado como estaba por llevar la nave a un lugar seguro para después eyectarse fue consumido al instante por la explosión, pero la tragedia no había terminado con él con solo segundos de anticipación el personal de cubierta apenas estaba por ingresar por las esclusas, compuertas y elevadores para ponerse a salvo cuando la explosión ocurre y con ello barre con metralla a la misma, a las heridas ocasionadas por la metralla propulsada a unos 500mts/s como son penetración de órganos, cortes, desmembramientos, se agregan fracturas de huesos y hemorragias internas, concusiones y conmociones para los afortunados que no fueron alcanzados por la misma, para los desafortunados se añade el hecho del ambiente hostil del espacio y la despresurización violenta de los trajes de trabajo del personal que los expone al vacio del espacio, las heridas graves se convierten en una condenación segura cuando se suman los efectos de la transición de fases entre las fases líquida y gaseosa del cuerpo humano que incluye todos los fluidos del mismo y eso incluye la sangre, que contrario a la creencia popular no hierve simplemente se evapora del mismo en cuestión de unos pocos segundos, aunado a el efecto de colapso de las células causa una interrupción en la circulación de la sangre, anorexia aguda y convulsiones. En menos de un minuto se pierde la conciencia, y finalmente, si la presión no se restaura, se produce la muerte. Un enjambre de equipos médicos corre al auxilio de sus compañeros, pero es una batalla perdida para la mayoría.

Rick no puede sino elevar una plegaría por sus compañeros y rezar por que la mayoría de ellos logre sobrevivir, el Skull y el resto de los escuadrones no pueden hacer nada y los otrora orgullos pilotos de VT, aterrizan en las bahía internas de la nave habiendo sido derrotados por cosas tan simples como las leyes de la física, la biología de la especie humana, la resistencia de 1cm de un combinado tela de Kevlar y demás fibras sintéticas y la perra suerte…

Sala de prevuelo del Skull 2045hrs

Ninguno de ellos se ha retirado a pesar que ya hace más de 1hr que terminaron con su entrega de informes de post operación, para la gran mayoría no es la primera vez que pierden a un compañero, la más afectada es Cotillard que había llegado junto con Murmullo hace poco más de 1 año al escuadrón, ambos eran buenos amigos, lo único que hace menos difícil el momento es que toda la familia de Ito vive en su natal Filipinas, por lo que la visita del personal de la RDF con el telegrama que lleva la mala nueva demorará un tiempo más. Se podría decir que él es el afortunado, la explosión que lo mató al instante también acabo con otras 19 personas y dejo heridos a 11 más, 5 de ellas en condición crítica, si se adicionan las 21 bajas del GAE 39 familias llorarán a un miembro esta noche

-Bien el servicio para Ito y el resto de quienes fallecieron se realizara en la bahía interna del Prometheus, pasado mañana a las 1500hrs dado que es un evento formal, el uso del uniforme de gala es obligatorio no lo olviden, si alguien necesita hablar tienen 2 opciones o lo hacen conmigo o los mando con un loquero, es su decisión, pero no se queden callados…eso es todo pueden retirarse- les dice Roy, responden como zombis y proceden a retirarse 1 a 1 del lugar, observa como Rick aun posee una cara de incredulidad pero antes de que pueda hablar con él los altavoces lo convocan a la oficina del Capitán…mientras Rick se dirige a sus barracas no está de humor para hablar con nadie ni siquiera con Minmei, se baña y se acuesta sin cenar y después de un tiempo logra conciliar el sueño.

Hangar Interno del CVS-101 Prometheus

-Aullador, demonios no pudieron escoger algo más…- se detiene y observa sus compañeros de infortunio que lo miran fijamente y súbitamente su indicativo de vuelo no parece tan malo al compararlo con los de sus compañeros novatos Augustus -Precoz- Seltzer y Pedro -Mimoso- Uribe, en el caso de Precoz se venía cocinando desde el periodo de instrucción Seltzer al parecer tenía muy poco aguante a la hora de…ir al baño, vaso de agua o lata de petite cola que tomara y era seguro que el nativo de Innsbruck, Austria al cabo de minutos muy pocos minutos se asegurara de expulsar dichos líquidos del cuerpo, aparentemente uno de sus instructores de vuelo se lo había comentado a Roy o a su segundo un Ingles de apellido Kramer y este se había asegurado de etiquetar a Auguie para los amigos con un indicativo difícil de olvidar.

Para Uribe la cosa había comenzado el día o mejor dicho la tarde noche de la ceremonia de graduación, cuando los recién asignados pilotos y su compañeros habían salido de excursión a los bares y centros nocturnos que como toda ciudad militar Macross poseía para la recreación del sufrido personal militar y fue precisamente en un bar de strip tease que Uribe se había acaramelado mucho con una de las bailarinas, el problema fue que no era ella sino un él, sus compañeros le habían hecho una broma de bienvenida y le habían pagado un show privado con una "empleada con equipo de más" cuando el pobre Uribe salió con cara de asustado y sobre todo de vergüenza supieron que habían tenido éxito en especial cuando "Lucy" les había dicho que constantemente le había llamado la atención al chico por no acatar la regla de mira pero no toques, claro hasta que Pepe toco de más y perdió todo el color que poseía.

_Hmmm bueno quizás no sea tan malo, digo al menos aullador puede llegar a imponer respeto_, al llegar al hangar del escuadrón observa como todos sus compañeros forman filas alrededor de 3 VTs y dejan a los 3 enfrente de Roy y del resto de jefes de sección del Skull el 1er Teniente Ethan Kramer apodado Cirujano, los 2dos Tenientes Liam -Pastor- Collins y Ana -Cosmo- Ozawa, que se encuentran en un podio improvisado.

-Muy Damas y Caballeros para terminar esta ocasión solemne, nos falta un solo evento, la entrega de sus corceles con sus primeras marcas, Sargento Primero en Jefe Tomás Brent guíenos por favor…-

El sargento Brent era un hombre grande y corpulento casi como Roy con una expresión dura y una voz que la igualaba, era casi de la misma estatura de Roy y eso ya lo hacia una figura impresionante al Afroamericano de 41 años y que era el Suboficial de mayor jerarquía del Skull, como el responsable de mantener al Skull 1 en una pieza y Brent solo daba y exigía lo mejor a todo su personal asignado

-Cabo Seltzer paso al frente…con una voz potente, que hace que Augustus se dirija hacia él y lo lleva hasta su VT que posee todavía el color marrón típico de la gran mayoría de VT, solo que en esta ocasión hay 2 pedazos de cinta Blanca uno debajo del pliegue de cierre de la Carlinga del avión, la segunda en la nariz del mismo…destape las cintas Cabo- sin dudar ni demorar Seltzer las retira y queda sorprendido la cinta superior cubría su rango, nombre e indicativo de vuelo Cabo Augustus Precoz Seltzer y la segunda escondía el número de derribos que había obtenido en su primera salida en este caso 4 marcas de pintura que representaban pequeños pods enemigos, fue entonces que Rick reparo en la importancia del acontecimiento, al recibir sus VT con el trabajo de pintura que indicaba sus nombres y apodos en el escuadrón y las marcas de los enemigos derribados, había pasado a formar parte de una hermandad muy especial y hasta exclusiva, la hermandad de los pilotos de combate espaciales, algo que su padre solo pudo ver en películas de ciencia ficción o tiras cómicas y tanto Rick como su hermano mayor formaban parte de ese selecto club, pero las sorpresas no se detendrían ahí, después de que Uribe hubiera hecho lo propio y mirara orgulloso las 4.5 Marcas que consiguió, el Sargento Brent interrumpió las celebraciones

-Cabo Richard Hunter al frente y al centro- Rick avanzó en automático fue donde noto por primera vez el VT que le había sido asignado el día anterior el VA171 ahora lucia un trabajo de pintura diferente a la última vez el marrón claro y el blanco característicos daban paso a un Blanco mate en casi todo el aparato excepto por una franja de color rojo que comenzaba en el extremo superior del ala izquierda y seguía casi en línea recta al otro extremo, similar a otra franja roja en cada uno de los lados de cada turbina o pierna dependiendo del modo en que se encontrara el VT, para Rick un conocedor de la historia de la aviación eso solo significada una cosa _¡¿Será posible? Digo en verdad es el mío_ -Si es el tuyo felicidades hermanito te convertiste en un As en tu primer vuelo- un Rick incrédulo aún no reacciona..-En caso de que te lo preguntes, el esquema está basado en el color rojo de tu Mockingbird- esto si capto la atención de Rick que le sonrió a su hermano y mientras retiraba las cintas que descubrían su nombre la que más le sorprendió fue la que indicaba las marcas de los enemigos destruidos, según recordaba habían sido 7, pero las marcas indicaban 10 -¿Cómo es que paso?- hablo en voz alta.

-Revisamos las cintas minuciosamente después de cada misión…comienza a explicarle Roy que se había acercado al notar la expresión de sorpresa de Rick esos 3 extras los conseguiste cuando disparaste 2 voleas -6 misiles- a un par de pods que te habían centrado cuando el Skull se reagrupaba en el sector A-4, tu primera volea acertó pero no la segunda, al menos no contra el que tú disparaste veras Rick, esa volea recorrió unos 15km y destruyo a un grupo de 3 pods que acosaban a un par de VTs uno de ellos bastante dañado que se retiraban del combate, fue un tiro de uno en un millón por eso es que Puños esta aquí, esos pajaros a los cuales rescataste eran de su escuadrón…le dice señalando al Capitan Liu y también estas 2 personas le dice señalando a otros 2 pilotos de la Fuerza Espacial un hombre alto pelirrojo de ojos negros y una mujer de su estatura cabello castaño corto…-te los presentaré el 1er Teniente Markus -Martillo- Werner comandante del VFAS-234 Wyverns y la 2da Teniente Ilya -Bailarina- Krukov tú los conoces como Líder Violeta y…-¿V5?- Rick no deja terminar a Roy, la joven mujer sonríe, ambos oficiales le hacen la venia que él responde por instinto -Muchas gracias Rick, en verdad, me salvaste la vida y de paso ayudaste a que mi hermano mayor no tuviera que explicarle a nuestros padres porque su favorita no regreso a casa- dice con travesura Krukov -Otra vez con eso Ilya ¡cielos mujer! No le hagas caso chico, está loca siempre habla de más…-Oye ¿a quien llamas loca?, tu gran inútil..- la discusión bizarra continuo por unos momentos en los que Roy puso a Rick al tanto, Werner y Krukov eran huérfanos ambos debido a la guerra civil y sus padres adoptivos los encontraron en Alemania de Este y en Ukrania respectivamente y los habían criado en Canadá junto con otros 2 hermanos hijos propios de la pareja, que ambos hubieran decido entrar a la fuerza espacial y terminar en el mismo escuadrón era algo que desafiaba las posibilidades.

-Bien atención todos, el comandante Fokker tiene un anuncio importante que hacer- la voz de Ethan Kramer trajo a todos de regreso a la realidad -Si bien, gracias Ethan, bueno damas y caballeros y personal de Skull también…las risas no se hacen esperar…es para mí un motivo de orgullo anunciarles que debido al desempeño colectivo del escuadrón, el Capitán Global a decido introducir la solicitud para que el VFAS-1 Skull sea condecorado con la Citación de Unidad Distinguida de las RDF con motivo de nuestras acciones durante la Batalla de Saturno…los gritos de júbilo por un momento evitan que Roy siga hablando…-No he terminado…logra aplacar por unos momentos a las voces…los siguientes pilotos pasen al frente Collins, Dubakú, Cotillard y Hunter al frente.

Rick que ya estaba al frente de sus compañeros por recibir su recién pintado avión no deja de preguntarse que pasara ahora –Los camaradas que se encuentran en el frente se distinguieron de manera particular durante la batalla por tanto el Capitán Global a recomendación mía y de varios otros jefes ha decidido presentar una solicitud para que se les otorgue la _Cruz de Vuelo Distinguido_ por su heroísmo y éxito extraordinario mientras participaban en un vuelo de combate que fue realizado de manera totalmente voluntaria y más allá del cumplimiento del deber, este desempeño fue tan excepcional que los distinguen entre camaradas en circunstancias similares- las felicitaciones y el júbilo de los miembros del escuadrón duran poco cuando Roy observa su hermano menor y continua

-No he terminado aún…logrando el silencio de todos…Cabo Richard Hunter por su heroísmo extraordinario al enfrentar fuerzas enemigas al GTU y salvar la vida de 3 de sus camaradas en clara situación de peligro el Capitán Global lo ha propuesto para recibir la _Medalla al Valor Militar_…un Rick atónito apenas escucha a Roy terminar con su explicación…es una de las medallas más importantes de toda la RDF y se otorga a aquellos miembros que se distinguen por su valentía poco común en el desempeño de sus misiones en hora buena cabo Hunter..- Rick solo tendría recuerdos dispersos de esa tarde entre las múltiples felicitaciones de sus compañeros de escuadrón y de los otros invitados, la sonrisa de Roy cuando lo llevo a cenar junto con su novia a un lujoso restaurante, pero por alguna razón recordó las palabras de un compañero del Skull

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Hunter, lo peor que puedes hacer ahora es confiarte, descuídate un momento, o piensa que no puedes cometer un error y terminarás muerto o matando a alguien- le dice un joven asiático de piel morena, ojos negros un poco más alto que el propio Rick y traje de vuelo -Maldición Murmullo…dice una chica de cabello pelirrojo recogido en una cola de caballo…no le metas miedo al chico o te acuso con el jefe- el piloto asiático -Esta bien Gacela, cielos no eres su mama, además Playboy no te va a hacer caso el ya tiene…- un golpe seco en su estomago detiene a Murmullo antes de terminar, después de recobrar el aliento prosigue en voz baja casi inaudible para otros que estén escuchando -¡Mierda! con esa mujer…bueno Hunter felicidades en serio, pero recuerda lo que te dije un descuido o simplemente llego el momento y bueno ya sabes…- dice mientras le palmea la espalda, de pronto una bola de fuego los envuelve a ambos, Rick súbitamente despierta dando gritos y completamente sudado de su sueño o pesadilla más bien, hoy es el día del funeral de su camarada.

Bahía Interna del CVS-101 Prometheus 1500hrs

-…Lloramos no solo de compañeros de armas, lloramos la perdida de amigos, padres, hijos e hijas, hermanos y hermanas, es una perdida tan devastadora que en más de una ocasión me he preguntado el porqué de hacerlo, el porqué de levantarme cada día…- Global ubicado en un pequeño podio junto a la plana mayor del SDF-1 y algunas autoridades de la ciudad, daba un pequeño discurso en el servicio para las bajas de la batallas de los últimos 3 días, el enemigo había atacado incesantemente y había obligado a acelerar la llegada a Marte, Roy en su calidad de CAG del GAE debía sentarse con ellos en los asientos ubicados frente a los ataúdes que eran flanqueados por las banderas de cada una de las ramas militares, banderas del GTU e iban cubiertas por las banderas de sus respectivos países de origen y en filas de asientos arregladas para formar un semicírculo el resto de asistentes, en las primeras filas estaban ubicados los familiares y amigos de los fallecidos atrás los colegas y compañeros de los mismos, se había dispuesto espacio adicional para todo aquel que deseara brindar sus respetos, además estaba la prensa, pero Rick no prestaba atención, estaba totalmente concentrado en dos ataúdes el primero pertenecía a Fabián Ito su compañero en el Skull apenas estaba aceptando la pérdida de su camarada, cuando al ir a buscar a su amigo Efrén Mendoza a su camarote al día siguiente de dicho evento, al terminar su turno, noto que sus compañeros en el equipo de primeros auxilios salían de su habitación con los ojos llorosos y portando cajas con efectos personales, un incrédulo Rick les pregunto qué había pasado y fue que supo que Mendoza se encontraba asignado al turno en que ocurrió el incidente con el VT de Ito, Efrén junto con su equipo se encontraban revisando al piloto que había aterrizado antes de él y que presentaba golpes en la cabeza que le restaban movimiento y equilibrio.

La explosión lo sorprendió antes de que lograra llegar a la esclusa de cubierta y lo proyecto con una gran fuerza hacia la puerta de la misma, sufrió una conmoción severa y perdió la conciencia, lo llevaron al quirófano del Prometheus y después de estabilizarlo a la clínica del SDF-1, fue inútil, además de la conmoción presentaba graves hemorragias internas y a la media noche fue declarado muerto, como Ito, no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de su familia que vive en Macross desde hace 5 años provenientes de su natal Venezuela, sus padres tenían una pequeña clínica veterinaria y una hermana menor que apenas comenzaba la escuela secundaria. El cuerpo de capellanes apenas se da abasto, se decide realizar un servicio comunitario donde están representadas todas las creencias de los fallecidos a los Budistas, Católicos, Cristianos, Judíos, Musulmanes, Ortodoxos incluso varios Ateos, en total se despiden a 71 compañeros de armas, las formaciones de hombre perdido que simbolizan la perdida de los camaradas realizadas afuera de la nave se observan a través las pantallas instaladas en la bahía, el sonido de las escoltas al ejecutar las salvas para despedir a los caídos, pero en especial el llanto de sus seres queridos, su dolor y lagrimas para algunos de ellos cuando reciben las banderas y en un pequeño recipiente acojinado, las condecoraciones y reconocimientos del fallecido, dándose cuenta por fin de que este no volverá más, retumban en la cabeza de Rick que siente que se está asfixiando con cada minuto que pasa.

_Mmmh ¡Mierda! Cuánto más va a durar esta porquería…_ está completamente desesperado, peor aún hastiado de todo lo que ha visto pero Rick controla sus impulsos de hacer algo estúpido y sus gritos de dolor, cuando ve a la familia de su amigo Efrén recibir la bandera de parte del Capitán Global, en una extraña inversión de roles es su madre quien la recibe, ya que su padre está en un estado casi catatónico, simplemente es un cascarón vacío…después nota a Juliet Cotillard, a falta de familiares cercanos, ella era la persona que Ito designo para ser quien recibiera la notificación en caso de su muerte y por ende recibió la bandera, en ese momento Jules se quebró finalmente, su "hermano de otra familia" su compañero durante la instrucción de vuelo y a quien conoció durante más de 4 años no iba a volver volar a su lado nunca más…el destino final de los cuerpos era variado, en algunos casos seran cremados y sus cenizas se devolverán a sus familias, en otros serán dispersadas en el espacio, algunos serán enterrados en los distintos cementerios de la ciudad y otros en el caso de Ito serán almacenados hasta llegar a la Tierra y que sus familiares decidan que hacer con ellos.

Oficina del Teniente Comandante Roy Fokker 2045hrs

El servicio había terminado hace unas 3 hrs, pero Roy no había dejado de trabajar después de ofrecer sus condolencia a las familias de varios de sus compañeros pilotos, asistir a los eventos privados y estar pendiente de Gacela, Roy sentía que no iba aguantar más, necesitaba a Claudia, ella siempre sabía que hacer o decir en momentos así, necesitaba besarla, sentir su calor y piel junto a las suyas, pero sobre todo quería simplemente abrazarla y llorar en su pecho, jamás se lo había dicho a Rick, pero Roy veía en esa mujer a su compañera de por vida.

Pero antes de eso tenía que hacerse cargo de un último detalle, tomando unas cajas de madera y algunos álbumes de fotos, se dirigió al dormitorio de Rick, -No Minmei te aseguro que no hay ningún problema, se que tuviste que salir, los turnos en el restaurante son pesados y tienes la escuela además para preocuparte…no no te preocupes, saldremos después, si esta vez lo prometo…no en serio gracias por llamar, nos vemos adiós- Rick cuelga el teléfono de las barracas, al descomponerse su celular hará cosa de días es la única forma de llamar a alguien o que alguien lo localice sin usar los altavoces mientras caminaba de regreso a su camarote recordaba las horas después del servicio, había quedado de verse con Minmei en el parque Observatorio de la Ciudad, pero ella no había llegado, le avisaría después que fue debido a que su tío fue el encargado de preparar los banquetes para 6 soldados fallecidos de origen japonés y chino y que necesito la ayuda de todos en el restaurante, en secreto Rick agradeció que ella no se hubiera presentado a su cita, porque es casi seguro que se hubiera descargado con ella por un lado, por el otro…

Parque Observatorio de Ciudad Macross, 2 horas antes Miércoles

Pensó en quitarse su uniforme después de la ceremonia, pero desistió no queriendo regresar a su dormitorio al menos no por ahora, sin darse cuenta se encontró deambulando por la ciudad y decidió relajarse un poco visitando el Observatorio, le habían dicho que a estas alturas Marte ya era visible sin necesidad de telescopios y quería contemplar el planeta, no había tenido mucha oportunidad de contemplar Saturno después de todo estaba en una batalla y Júpiter estaba muy alejado del curso del SDF-1 para poder verlo de cerca, Marte era la oportunidad de apreciar un espectáculo único, le habían comentado del volcán inactivo más grande del sistema solar El Monte Olimpo con una altura de 21km y una base que se extiende por casi 600km2 y supuso que el Observatorio sería el lugar para verlo, al dirigirse a la ventana principal algo o mejor dicho alguien llamo su atención

Tenía el cabello castaño rubio recogido en una cola, vestía calzado deportivo, unos jeans algo gastados y una blusa azul manga corta, era pequeña más que él pero era la portadora de una figura notable, pero lo que impacto a Rick eran los ojos de la mujer, en ellos veía nostalgia, melancolía y dolor que hacían que esos hermosos ojos verdes perdieran su brillo, al acercarse un intrigado Rick queda sin habla al descubrir que dicha mujer es la Teniente Comandante Hayes, que tiene la mirada puesta en Marte pero pareciera que está mucho más lejos que eso, contra todos sus instintos decide no interrumpirla y se aleja sin que Lisa note su presencia.

_Esa si es una sorpresa ¿porque Hayes habrá ido al observatorio? ó ¿mejor dicho por quien?…_es todo lo que logra pensar mientras se dispone a entrar a su dormitorio, cuando una mano lo toma por detrás -Roy ¿Qué haces aquí?- encogiendo los hombros le contesta su hermano -Tenía ganas de platicar con mi hermanito, eso es tan malo- dice sonriendo, Rick solo mueve la cabeza y lo hace pasar -Te advierto que además de Petite Cola y algunas bolsas de papas no tengo nada para cenar..- meneando la mano Roy -Cachorro no te preocupes pedimos de cenar, yo invito- ambos entran al dormitorio

-¿Entonces no has hablado con Minmei sobre los últimos días Rick? un Rick ya fastidiado con la conversación -No Roy, yo…no…bueno no sé cómo hablar de estas cosas con ella, digo ella nota que algo me pasa, que tengo problemas para hablar…- Roy interrumpe -¿Pero?- suspirando -No sé si ella pueda entender lo me pasa Roy, digo no es que no esté interesada, pero cuando ve que tengo dificultades para hablar, cambia el tema y bueno yo no hago nada por insistir, digo creo…que no…quiero cargarla con esto-

-Si entiendo, no crees que ella pueda manejarlo, pero eso no significa que no puedas confiar en ella con estas cosas más adelante…- un Rick terminando su lata de Petite Cola -Tal vez lo haga después, ahora yo…bueno Roy…- entendiendo a donde se dirigía Rick lo interrumpe -Sigues teniendo pesadillas ¿Verdad?- asintiendo con la cabeza -¿De qué se trata esta vez?- tomando aire Rick comienza -Recuerdo el día en que me entregaron mi VT pintado con mi esquema personal y las marcas de derribos, lo que me dijo Murmullo y después…tomando aire prosigue…una bola de fuego nos envuelve y me despierto gritando, en ocasiones se mezclan las dos pesadillas que tengo y en lugar de él es el Zentraeidi que vi…morir en la nave en Saturno…el que ocupa su lugar y me dice lo mismo, que no cometa ningún error o lo pagaré…- cuando termina su boca se siente seca y cansada, su mirada muestra temor y ansiedad , su cuerpo tiembla y su respiración está agitada.

Roy lo observa y decide que es tiempo de mostrarle lo que trajo -Rick, hermano ¿Pop te hablo alguna vez de porqué dejo la armada después de Vietnam?...- intrigado por la pregunta mira a su hermano con ojos extrañados, porque sabe que Roy conoce que Pop Hunter casi nunca hablaba de sus épocas en la Armada, al menos no con él -Bien empecemos con lo que si sabes…-

-Pop y Dan Fokker, tu papa sirvieron por juntos en la Armada por unos 4 años, hicieron un tour extendido de servicio en Nam a bordo del Kitty Hawk de febrero del 71 a mayo del 72, ambos eran pilotos aunque Pop se enlistó primero como mecánico de aviación y luego fue seleccionado para recibir entrenamiento de vuelo en F-4II y tu papa se gradúo en **Annapolis** con honores, volaron juntos en cerca de 91 misiones durante la guerra y entre los 2 derribaron a 7 Migs Norvietnamitas, bombardearon 45 objetivos y destruyeron cerca de 21 puestos de radares y misiles antiaéreos…- sin poder contener la sonrisa -Ok sabes más de lo que creía en un principio, bien esto lo hace más fácil…le dice mientras toma una de las cajas y comienza a mostrarles fotos de sus padres de la época de la guerra, además de varias medallas ganadas por sus padres

-Casi al termino de su tour a la unidad de nuestros padres, le ordenaron hacer una patrulla de ataque, irían en configuración mixta con bombas y misiles cerca de la frontera con Camboya, Pop dirigía la misión y todo iba bien hasta que recibieron la orden de apoyar la extracción de personal que se encontraba aislado cerca de un macizo montañoso, obviamente acudieron, era un vuelo de 4 Pop, Dan y dos casi recién llegados al escuadrón Toby Gibson y Jim Lee y sus **RIOs**, cuando se aproximaron no podían distinguir a los nuestros del enemigo así que solo usaron sus cañones, Pop y Dan tomaron la iniciativa comenzarón a hacer pasadas sobre los norvietnamitas y dejaron a los demás vigilándoles la espalda…los pájaros de rescate llegaron y todo iba bien hasta que aviones enemigos se aparecieron y no lo hicieron solos, trajeron misiles tierra-aire y cañones antiaéreos con ellos el punto es que la mierda las llego al cuello los novatos se descontrolaron y Gibson y su RIO terminaron muertos cuando un misil alcanzo su Phantom por en medio, a partir de ahí el resto de los cazas se dedico a destruir las defensas antiaéreas del enemigo para que los pájaros de rescate pudieran salir, al final derribaron 2 Migs y destruyeron cerca de 8 cañones antiaéreos y 2 equipos de misiles, pero les costo, Lee también murió y su RIO de apellido Jackson fue declarado desaparecido, además uno de los Helicópteros de rescate también fue alcanzado y murieron sus 11 tripulantes, fue un desastre…- dice Roy meneando la cabeza…

-A pesar de las perdidas salvaron a cerca de 60 personas y por eso a nuestros padres y a sus RIOs les dieron la Cruz de la Armada, a Lee, Gibson, Thomas y Jackson los nominaron para la Medalla de Honor, pero para Pop no había manera de que las perdidas fueran compensadas por honores y medallas, no cuando habían dejado 2 viudas y 5 niños, solo en su unidad, así que se harto y dejo la Armada, la culpa hizo mella en él no justificaba o entendía porque él había sobrevivido y otros hubieran muerto y no me refiero solo a esa misión, el viejo se cuestiono todo, la guerra, las políticas, etc., y al final le tomo algo de rencor a la milicia, conoces el resto, regreso al Circo aéreo de tu familia, se dedico a beber, volar y conquistar a cuanta mujer se le atravesara en el camino, hasta que tu madre se le cruzo y lo calmo por un tiempo, después mis padres fallecen y se hicieron cargo de mí, tu naciste etc, etc.,

Rick sopesa las palabras, ahora entiende porque su padre era reticente a actuar en bases aéreas, no era porque le tuviera rencor a los soldados comunes era a sus líderes, recordó el día en que Roy dijo que se iría a la guerra, cualquier otro veterano hubiera estado orgulloso de que su hijo se enlistara a pesar de los riesgos, pero su padre sólo había hablado en privado con él y después renuentemente le había dado su bendición.

Como leyéndole la mente Roy continúa -Rick, Pop nunca supero la guerra, me dijo más de una vez que si bien entendía porque me había enlistado, era un idiota si creía que la violencia era la respuesta a todo conflicto, también me hablaba cuando estaba ebrio de sus pesadillas, como los rostros de sus compañeros caídos lo visitaban por las noches en sus sueños, me dijo que nunca hablo de esto con tu madre y creo que por eso nunca supero sus fantasmas Rick, tu padre es el ejemplo perfecto de lo que pasa cuando nos quedamos con nuestros miedos, inseguridades y dudas dentro de nosotros y no quiero que termines de esa manera, no tú Rick..-

-¿Dime Roy alguna vez los fantasmas se van?- un pensativo Rick que trata de sopesar lo que Roy le está diciendo le pregunta -Depende mucho de la persona hermano, a ti te afecta porque eres una persona de buen corazón, te preocupas por los demás, porque sabes que aunque es una guerra no está bien vanagloriarse por la muerte y destrucción a tú alrededor o de la que con tus acciones causas, pero yo se que lograras superar el temor que provoca que tus fantasmas ronden, no que estos desaparecerán de la noche a la mañana Rick, en ocasiones nunca desaparecen, la clave es no permitir que se asienten y echen raíces en nosotros y no nos permitan disfrutar el futuro que otro compañero nos dio la posibilidad de tener con su sacrificio muchacho, hacer eso, es deshonrar dicho sacrificio y a las personas que lo hicieron-

-¿Por qué peleas Roy?- con una sonrisa le contesta -Hace 10 años te hubiera dicho que lo hago por mi país, por mi familia, por nuestra libertad, para demostrar que somos los mejores, que tenemos la razón…ahora te puedo decir que lo hago por mis camaradas, por mi familia y mis amigos…eso es todo Rick son cosas claras y definidas y sobre todo reales, veras he aprendido, que cualquier persona tiene su propia idea de lo que es libertad, todas las personas pelean por su país y tienen razones validas para dar la vida en la lucha, el ganar no nos hace tener la razón en automático, simplemente nos da la oportunidad de construir el futuro que creemos es el correcto; pero si alguien Humano o Alien amenazara a aquellos que me importan yo no pararé hasta derrotarlos incluso si eso significa matar hasta el último de ellos, porque son lo más importante para mí, no me interesan los elogios y medallas o las recompensas, al final del día lo que quiero es que las personas que me importan sobrevivan la guerra y regresemos todos a casa.- Roy mira a Rick observa cómo ha cambiado algo dentro de su hermano y finaliza -Rick yo sé que esta no es la vida que deseas, pero tu aceptaste convertirte en militar sabiendo los riesgos y consecuencias, si regresamos a casa o la guerra termina será tu elección el continuar o no en el servicio, hasta entonces continua peleando por esa oportunidad, no dejes que el odio, el temor y el rencor nublen tu juicio hay personas que dependen de ti para que las protejas y no puedes fallarles-

Por un largo rato Rick sopesa todo lo que le ha dicho su hermano mayor, se da cuenta de que hay mucha verdad en sus palabras, el también tiene algo que proteger y luchará por eso y aceptará los costos de esa decisión Gracias Roy, te prometo que no te fallaré- meneando la cabeza le replica -No Rick se trata de que no te falles a ti mismo hermano- sonriendo Rick se levanta y abraza a su hermano mayor -Entiendo viejo- Roy solo le da una sonrisa de aprobación y después de unos momentos, deciden salir a la ciudad y cenar los dos solos.

Dos semanas después de la Batalla de la Base Sara

Va camino a la sección de los dormitorios de los pilotos, su paso es nervioso y su respiración agitada, las miradas que le dan el personal que la ve pasar tampoco ayudan, debió haber hecho esto antes pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo, por primera vez en su vida su futuro profesional no dependio de sus capacidades y méritos, sino de un joven piloto que por alguna razón siempre logra sacarla de sus cabales, lo definía como un insubordinado, boca floja e insufrible _Que ahora tiene tu carrera en sus manos, cielos Hayes ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esa estupidez?_ Se dice a si misma mientras recorre los últimos metros que lo separan de su puerta y se lamenta por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo para aclarar las cosas, resignándose toca la puerta…

-¡¿Que CARAJOS te pasa Hayes? ¡¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho una cosa así? era mi hermano al que casi haces que maten Hayes, ¡Con un demonio!...- recuerda que le grita Roy en su camarote, está segura de que le dijo más cosas pero no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, esta demasiada avergonzada de su comportamiento para hacerlo y agradece que Claudia este ahí para contener a su novio, porque está segura de que Roy la hubiera estrangulado ahí mismo, comienza a recordar cómo se metió en esta situación,

Recuerda el ofrecerse de voluntaria para explorar la Base Sara, se había detectado transmisiones originadas de ahí y mientras se cargaban suministros y cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil, ella exploro cada centímetro de la misma, no era que estuviera buscando un milagro más bien trataba de cerrar el círculo, sabía que él estaba muerto, aun así recorrer esos pasillos la lleno de una sensación de paz, que fue interrumpida cuando las fuerzas enemigas ejecutaron una emboscada y atraparon al SDF-1, ella era la única que podía salvar a la nave, y lo hizo al activar la secuencia de auto destrucción de un reactor de fusión oculto en las profundidades de la base, pero al intentar regresar se topo con los aposentos de su prometido…Karl Riber… y algo se apodero de ella, una fuerza que aún no puede describir la hizo sentarse y ojear su diario, también le hizo, desconectar el radio…estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él, por un fantasma, por una promesa cruelmente destruida y no le importaba lo que sucediera con el mundo.

Pero al mundo si le importaba lo que sucediera con Lisa Hayes, fue entonces que los llamados frenéticos de un joven piloto de VT la sacaron por unos momentos de ese "cielo" al que había llegado, su sangre aún hierve cuando recuerda que paso después, recuerda sus gritos para que la deje atrás y salve, recuerda su réplica y reconoce al hombre que pronuncia tales palabras, de todos los pilotos lo enviaron a EL, incrédula le ordena irse una vez más, su respuesta una mano robótica que rompe el cristal y provoca la descompresión de la habitación lo que provoca que las pertenencias de Karl salgan volando por todo el lugar, para perderse sobre el vasto desierto marciano y la toma cual damisela en desgracia y la sube a su corcel y se alejan del infierno en que se va a convertir la Base Sara, no sin antes ella alcance a gritar el nombre de su amado una última vez al regresar de Marte después de contemplar por unos momentos como el SDF-1 se aleja del planeta rojo ella ingresa a los hangares y al vista de todos comienza a insultar a su salvador, esta histérica y fuera de sí y se retira sin siquiera quitarse su traje espacial, hablaría con Claudia y le comentaría lo sucedido, se siente fatal por haberlo tratado de esa forma, arriesgo su vida por ella y casi se muere por ella también, Claudia también le da un gran regaño y una bofetada mientras le reclama la actitud de una estúpida que tuvo, lo peor es que Roy no tarda en aparecer es presa de una furia que ella jamás le había visto pero gracias a su amiga no pasa a mayores.

Dos días después el Capitán la cita en su oficina, tiene los informes originales de ella y él, le explica que Roy ya ha hablado con él y se prepara para un regaño y una sanción, ambos llegan y no puede evitar el sentir que ha defraudado al hombre que ve como un padre adoptivo, pero su sorpresa es mayúscula al leer el informe de él y descubrir que no hay indicio alguno de su suicidio y explica su reacción en los hangares como producto del estrés al no contar con un radio funcional y comunicarse con su rescatador para pedirle que se fuera, puesto que no había tiempo para un rescate.

Una Lisa perpleja solo escucha decir a Global que debe reescribir su informe para que se ajuste a la versión de Hunter y que tiene una semana libre para que atienda a consejería especial, le deja claro que no es opcional, que si faltaba a las sesiones, no le importara que sea hija de un almirante o alguien muy especial para ella, la arrojará al calabozo más oscuro de la nave y la dejara ahí hasta regresar a la Tierra.

_¡Maldición no se encuentra! demonios Hayes tendrás que regresar otro día o Claudia no te dejará en paz _piensa después de tocar por quinta vez la puerta, a punto está de irse cuando una voz en su espalda la sorprende -¿Comandante Hayes? ¿Qué…que está haciendo aquí?- atrapada y sin salida Lisa decide ser honesta -Teniente Hunter…dice con su aplomo característico para después comportarse como una niña pidiendo un favor…quiero…no…disculpa…me podrías dar unos momentos, necesito hablar con…contigo ¿por favor? _¡Eso fue patético Lisa!_ Examinándolo de cerca se da cuenta que a pesar de que sus facciones aun no terminan de madurar, se trata de un joven apuesto con ojos azules vivos y penetrante, pero lo que desconcierta a Lisa es la sonrisa que le da, es una sonrisa amigable y segura que le transmite tranquilidad a Lisa –Claro Comandante, si me ayuda a abrir la puerta- le dice y se da cuenta que Rick tiene bolsas de supermercado y le está ofreciendo las llaves de su dormitorio para que ella abra la puerta, sonriéndole Lisa contesta -Por supuesto, no hay problema,- -Gracias Comandante es la de en medio- ambos entrar al camarote de Rick, Lisa esta aún nerviosa y Rick está sorprendido de encontrarla esperándolo, aún así esa plática fue el primer cimiento firme de una nueva relación entre Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter, una pareja destinada a moldear la historia para las próximas generaciones.

**FIN**

Notas y Desvaríos: Fuuu! Por momentos creí que no lo terminaría para hoy, bueno pues aquí está mi segundo Fic, como dije en Insomnio, hubo una parte que deje fuera porque no encajaba en la historia y lo desarrolle en esta, de nuevo el motivo de este fic es explicar (al menos para mí) como lidiaría Rick con el hecho de matar y ver morir a sus compañeros, curiosamente no hay fics, sobre ese momento tampoco o no lo abordan como uno esperaría (de nuevo es mi opinión). ¿Que mas? Me base en la serie y los últimos comics, mmmh ah sí puede haber algunos horrores y errores ortográficos o con los párrafos, que se hayan escapado, pero bueno, lo siento mucho…En serio

Sobre la última parte, es de nuevo mi visión de cómo Lisa y Rick pudieron haber comenzado su amistad en un primer momento, como le comente a Sary, creo que Marte es el parte aguas entre esos dos y ahora que toco ese tema, estoy consciente de que **Orígenes **trata sobre Rick, pero como dije antes a veces ayuda tener más de un punto de vista o narración de un mismo hecho, espero que nadie tenga problemas con eso, bueno les agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron el leer la historia y de pilón les dejo esto:

**Glosario de Términos****:**

**AEW&C: **Acrónimo en inglés de _Airborne Early Warning and Control_ oalerta temprana y control aerotransportado, es un sistema de radar aerotransportado diseñado para detectar aeronaves. Usados a gran altura, los radares permiten a los operadores distinguir entre aeronaves amigas u hostiles a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

**AS: **Bueno este está de más pero de todas maneras es el termino que se le da a pilotos que han logrado derribar a varios enemigos generalmente 5 ó mas de ellos y se les de a manera de reconocimiento por sus habilidades, en muchos caso el lograr el status de AS, trae consigo reconocimiento a manera de medallas para los pilotos que lo logran, el término de As en un día, se refiere a aquellos que derriban a 5 o más en un solo periodo, demás está decir que se trata de algo casi imposible de lograr y por lo tanto es una hazaña notable

**Annapolis: **Capital del estado de Maryland, E.U. y donde se localiza la Academia Naval de los Estados Unidos

**BVR: **Acrónimo en inglés de _Beyond Visual Range_, ó más allá del alcance visual suele definir a un misil aire-aire que es capaz de funcionar con alcances superiores a las 20 millas nauticas (37 km). Este alcance es conseguido mediante motores cohete de pulso dual o un motor cohete propulsor y un motor estatorreactor sostenedor. Además de la capacidad de alcance, estos misiles también deben ser capaces de seguir su objetivo a esa distancia o adquirir el objetivo en vuelo, con sistemas que realizan correcciones en el vuelo del misil una vez este ha sido lanzado.

Los misiles aire-aire recientes usan guía por radar semi activo, esto es que el misil usa la radiación producida por el avión que lo ha lanzado para guiarse hacia el objetivo. Los misiles BVR de última generación usan una combinación de radar activo y semi activo. El alcance **efectivo** de algunos misiles modernos es de hasta 67-75km

**Canibalización:** (Jerga Técnica) Se trata de tomar las partes a manera de refacciones, de una aeronave que por diversos motivos no puede volar y ponérselos a otra para que pueda hacerlo, es una práctica común, cuando la primera aeronave es reparada, la parte canibalizada se regresa a esta para que funcione al 100%

**CAP: **Acrónimo de _Combat Air Patrol_ ó patrulla aérea de combate, es una táctica de defensa aérea para proteger un área que consiste en mantener aparatos armados en el aire patrullando una zona para interceptar y destruir aeronaves hostiles antes de que puedan atacar la zona protegida. Esta área protegida puede ser un objetivo terrestre, una zona o grupo de combate (terrestres o marítimos).

La táctica clásica consiste en tener aviones de caza volando según un patrón alrededor del objetivo a defender mientras buscan posibles atacantes. Los patrones de patrulla suelen incluir aviones en diferentes alturas para minimizar los espacios oscuros fuera de radar. En la medida de lo posible las misiones CAP son respaldadas por sistemas de vigilancia terrestres, de los propios navíos escoltados o incluso por aviones AWACS.

**Desk Jockey: **(Jerga Técnica) Jinete de escritorio, oficiales que han hecho su carrera en puestos burocráticos y no en unidades o puestos en el frente, es un término particularmente ofensivo y peyorativo en las Fuerzas Aéreas de habla inglesa.

**Ludowe Lotnictwo Polskie** : Litralmente Fuerza Aérea Popular del Pueblo de Polonia, como su nombre indica fue la Fuerza Aérea de la Polonia Comunista en los años de la Guerra Fría

**Mustang: **(La última Jerga Técnica) Suboficiales que ganarón su comisión de oficial gracias a su desempeño durante una campaña militar, ya sea por meritos o por actos de valor y liderazgo frente al enemigo

**RAF: **Royal Air Force o Fuerza Aérea Real del Reino Unido, es la Fuerza Aérea "independiente" más antigua del mundo, su fecha de nacimiento oficial es el 1 de Abril de 1918, (93 años nada más O_O)

Otra cosa todas y me refiero a todas las medallas y por que las entregan, son reales, no invente alguna me dio flojera la verdad :)

Si leíste el Glosario...ya ponte a hacer algo útil y escribe una reseña por favor, jejeje, no ya en serio GRACIAS por tomarte la Molestia, nos vemos.


End file.
